Tiempo
by HanaKT
Summary: Una carta... una separación... ya no les quedó tiempo...


22 de septiembre de 2004 15:33 hs.

Fan Fic

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Tipo: Song Fic

Autora: Hana

**Título: Tiempo**

Disclaimer: CCS Pertenece a CLAMP

**Summary:** Una carta... una separación... ya no les quedó **tiempo**...

La niña comenzó a correr y correr... era un día horrible, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover... Pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia para ella... De todas formas el clima acompañaba a su estado de ánimo...

No se detuvo hasta llegar hasta la enorme casa de paredes rosas, que ella tanto conocía. Abrió el enrejado, y, todavía corriendo se dirigió hasta la puerta y entró... Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se tiró en la cama... dejando que las lágrimas finalmente salieran al exterior... No le importaba que las criadas le miraran... Ya no podía con esa tristeza que le embargaba. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así... pero lloró hasta que se quedó dormida...

Cuando despertó, notó que ya era de día... miró hacia la ventana, e, incorporándose lentamente, se levantó y la abrió, dejando que los escasos rayos de sol entraran. Salió con paso lento e inseguro, pensando que todo había sido un sueño... una pesadilla, pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que era la dura realidad. Él... se había ido...

Entró nuevamente y tomó la carta que ella le había entregado... de parte de él... La carta que ella no había querido leer...

**Mucho me costó abrir**

**Esa carta donde estabas tú**

**Presentí que iba a ocurrir**

**Ya no era en el camino el cielo azul**

**Tantos días esperando algo de ti**

**Y en la carta hablas de mí**

La abrió lentamente... casi con miedo y comenzó a leer su contenido... sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, pero las alejó rápidamente con su mano.

**El tiempo no solo envejeció tu piel**

**También se llevo nuestro querer**

**El tiempo no solo envejeció tu piel**

**También se llevó nuestro querer**

**Nuestro querer**

Cuando finalizó, la puso nuevamente en su sobre y, abriendo su mesita de luz la guardó. Miró dentro... Todos esos recuerdos... Tomó la flor de ciruelo que él le había regalado...

- Por qué... – murmuró, ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas -

**Ahora limpio aquel cajón**

**De recuerdos fotos y una flor**

**Flor que riego al despertar**

**Con las lágrimas de un viejo amor**

**Tantos días esperando algo de ti**

**Y a lo lejos te haces sentir**

- ¡¡¡Por qué!!!... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No te diste cuenta...? Te amo... ¿Es que no lo pudiste ver...? – Cerró sus ojos - ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó al vacío, y se tiró nuevamente en la cama – Por qué... por qué... – Comenzó a recordarlo... Su cabello azabache... sus ojos...sus mares azules en los cuales tantas veces se había perdido... sus labios... aquellos que había deseado probar tantas veces... pero nunca se había atrevido...

**El tiempo no solo envejeció tu piel**

**También se llevo nuestro querer**

**El tiempo no solo envejeció tu piel**

**También se llevó nuestro querer**

**Nuestro querer**

Pero él... nunca volvería...

**Que injusto es cuando el amor te lleva allí donde no llega**

**Donde no llega el calor**

**Que injusto es cuando anuncia un adios sin avisar**

**Cuando mira otro lugar**

**Cuando mira otro lugar**

- Por favor... – murmuró antes de caer nuevamente dormida... agotada de pensar en él... – Dios... por qué no nos diste... _tiempo_... -

**El tiempo no solo envejeció tu piel**

**También se llevo nuestro querer**

**El tiempo no solo envejeció tu piel**

**También se llevó nuestro querer**

**Nuestro querer...**

**Fin**

Finalizado el 22 de septiembre de 2004 22:01 hs.

Notas de la autora:

Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó este mini song fic? Espero que sí...

Bien, la verdad, cuando comencé a escribir el fic, no tenía ni idea de que personajes serían, ni siquiera sabía de qué serie la iba a hacer... Pero después mientras lo iba escribiendo, se me ocurrió hacer... Supongo que sabrán que pareja, ¿Ne? Si no se dieron cuenta, pues... léanlo de nuevo con atención, y lo descubrirán

Y lo de la canción, bueno, estaba escuchando de casualidad el CD de lodvg: Rarezas, y cuando pasó la canción Paf! Se me prendió la lamparita. Me pareció que quedó bastante bien, especialmente por lo de la carta ¿ustedes qué creen?

Para cualquier comentario, o lo que sea, manden reviews, o si quieren un mail, que está en mi profile, clickeen en mi nombre y lo van a encontrar...

Mucha suerte y bechitos a todos nxn

HANA


End file.
